


Heat

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but a bit, cause Stiles is needy, just a bit of plot, mostly just sex, not much, sexsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally goes into heat and is very happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek porn <3

"Derek" Stiles panted, spreading his legs wider, making the Alpha look up at him from his position between his thighs. "Please… I need you..."

"Okay, easy…" Derek said gently and pulled back to reach for the lube standing on the drawer beside the bed. He didn't actually need it since Omegas, when in heat, would be self-lubricated but he didn't want to take any chances with his mate, not when it was his first heat.

"Fuck" he groaned when he turned his attention back to the younger boy. Stiles' legs were spread wide across the bed, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, his chest rising and sinking quickly and two of his fingers were slipping in and out of his hole, whining Derek's name. Derek cursed and opened the bottle of lube but before he could do anything the Omega rose up on his knees and pushed him down on his back with a hungry look, immediately climbing onto his lap, reaching down for the other’s cock, slick running down his thighs.

"Stiles wai-" Derek interrupted himself with a low groan as Stiles sank down on his cock with a high whining noise, head thrown back in pleasure. As soon as he was all the way down he moved up again, grabbing the older boy's biceps to keep his balance when Derek started to meet his thrusts, pushing him further into the boy.

"Fuck, Derek-" he moaned and with a cry he came, having waited too long to finally feel the Alpha inside of him, making Derek groan loudly. Stiles didn't slow down, fucking himself up and down on Derek's dick. He growled loudly at Derek when he tried to slow him down and Derek barred his teeth, not allowing the younger boy to threaten him, eyes flashing red in a demand for him to submit. Stiles gave a small whimper, exposing his throat to Derek who eagerly latched onto it, sinking his teeth into the soft, white skin.

Stiles groaned, slamming down hard and Derek could feel him getting hard again against his stomach. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' half-hard erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Stiles wasn't in control of his body anymore, it was moving up and down while his mind was wrapped up in a pleasurable haze, the only thing important was Derek.

The doctors had told him that since his heat hadn't come until he was 17, almost 18 it would properly be more intense and craving. Normally heats would begin at the age of 15-16 sometimes 14, but it hadn't arrived until now. Stiles had started to accept that he would properly never go into heat when he'd suddenly fainted at school because of his body being overheated. He'd woken up in his bed when the scent of his Alpha hit him and he'd almost attacked Derek when he'd stepped into his room.

They'd been mated for almost four months now. It was perfectly normal for Omegas to find a mate quickly, usually an older more experienced Alpha or sometimes a really powerful Beta. There wasn't a lot of Omegas so being mated to one was considered an honor for Alphas. Derek was six years older than him but the age-difference had never bothered Stiles; he'd been completely obsessed with the other, even before he understood the word mate completely. Derek hadn't paid him any attention until he was 15, where he'd suddenly asked him out on his birthday to Stiles' big surprise.

And now, they were finally completely mated. They weren't considered properly mated if Derek hadn't claimed Stiles during his heat, which was why Stiles had been worried about him not having experienced a heat. Derek had said that he didn't care if he would never go into heat but it had nagged Stiles a lot. It'd felt like he'd failed his Alpha, like he hadn't been a good enough mate. Until they'd bonded during Stiles’ heat Derek would've been able to take a new mate, one that could have given him what every Alpha's wolf craved.

But now, he was stuck with Stiles.

"Please- I need more, please, fill me up, I need it-" Stiles chocked out a gasp as he came again, clinching to Derek like his life depended on it and Derek groaned, burring his face in Stiles' neck as he came, feeling the base of his cock swell up and Stiles sobbed as the knot stretched him. "Yes- oh god, oh god Derek-"

"Shh…" Derek whispered, leaning forward to kiss the younger boy softly. "You're doing so good, taking it so well…" Stiles' shivered at the praise from his Alpha, leaning down to nuzzle the Alpha's cheek with his own, loving the feeling of his stubbles against his skin and Derek gently rearranged them, careful not to move around too much to avoid hurting his mate until they were on their sides, Derek spooning the other.

 

***

 

It wasn’t more than half an hour before Stiles started moving restlessly, pushing his hips back against Derek, who gently turned the only half conscious omega around on his stomach, spreading his legs wide enough for Derek to place himself in-between. He gently ran a soothing hand down Stiles’ back, listening to his heartbeat, how it was speeding up, telling him that the omega was waking up.

A few moments passed but suddenly Stiles’ eyes flew open and a loud wail left his mouth. His skin was flushed, red tainting his neck and chest, which was rising and sinking faster and faster. His eyes were shinning feverishly and needy little sounds were escaping his mouth.

“Der… De-Derek… pl-please…”

 

***

 

Stiles sighed, pleasantly sore everywhere, reaching up to touch the bite Derek had kept abusing, and the dull shoot of pain made Stiles hum in content, pressing back against the warm body behind him. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer against a firm chest, a happy rumble escaping the older boy as he kissed the wound, making Stiles smile widely.


End file.
